


i like me better when i'm with you

by maizzies



Series: maisy’s happyduo oneshots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Oneshot, Rain, Short & Sweet, soft, theyre both dumb i love them, this was written platonically but you can read it romantically idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizzies/pseuds/maizzies
Summary: “You look pretty,” Skeppy stated.A moment passed, and Bad pulled his knees closer toward his chest.“Thank you, Skeppy, but now is not exactly the best time to call me pretty.”[In which Skeppy and Bad get stuck in the rain]
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Series: maisy’s happyduo oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022383
Comments: 24
Kudos: 389





	i like me better when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> hey happytwt hehe

“You look pretty,” Skeppy stated.

A moment passed, and Bad pulled his knees closer toward his chest.

“Thank you, Skeppy, but now is not exactly the best time to call me pretty.”

“Why not? You look pretty in the rain.”

“Oh my goodness- thank you,” Bad looked over his shoulder at his friend. “But you do realize that because of you losing your stupid phone we are stuck out here and may or may not freeze to death, right?”

“We’re fine. We’re under the roof. The rain isn’t even on us anymore,” Skeppy argued. “Let me call you pretty.” 

“I know I’m pretty,” Bad countered.

Skeppy chuckled. “I know you know that you’re pretty.”

Bad huffed outwardly, mocking frustration. “Okay, fine. You’re pretty too,” He half-smiled. “But you look kinda funny with your hair wet.”

Skeppy attempted to try and fluff his hair back up. “Uncalled for, but okay.” 

The two sat in solace, watching the rain from underneath an overhang of a strange looking café. They sat shoulder to shoulder on the cement ridge, gravitating toward each other as a means of seeking warmth. Skeppy leaned his head on Bad’s shoulder.

“You didn't plan this very well,” Skeppy said, looking ahead at the rain. 

“What in the world are you talking about?” Bad let out a small laugh. “I _planned_ this?”

“You totally planned this. You looked at the weather forecast and left the umbrella at your house and brought us to this street so you could cuddle with me under some random café’s roof.”

“Skeppy- what? That makes no sense. ‘S not my fault that _you_ lost _your_ phone and we’re waiting here until we can walk back to the restaurant that _you_ took us to so we can look for it,” Bad paused. “Little ragamuffin.”

Skeppy’s response was to giggle against Bad’s shoulder. “No need to get defensive. It’s not like I’m complaining.”

“Except you totally are complaining.” Bad rolled his eyes dramatically. 

Skeppy lifted up his head to look at Bad. “Okay, maybe a little. Not really though. I didn’t say I wasn’t happy to be here. I like being here.” 

“Well, I don’t like being here. And I should be the one complaining, ‘cause you’re the one who left your phone.”

“What? You don’t like being here with me? I can’t believe BadBoyHalo hates my guts.”

“Skeppy, no,” Bad dragged out. “You’re twisting my words.” He was quite obviously biting back a smile. 

“Nope! My heart is broken. BadBoyHalo hates me.” 

“I didn’t say anything about _you_ being the reason I don’t wanna be here.”

Skeppy turned so he could rest his arms upon Bad’s curled up knees. 

“Aww, you love me,” Skeppy teased.

There was a pause.

“Maybe,” Bad smiled.

The two sat together, listening to the rain. Bad leaned his back onto the wall behind him, holding his knees against his chest. Skeppy had his arms folded atop Bad’s knees, and he rested his head there as well. He was playing with the sleeve of his hoodie while Bad watched.

Despite the silly arguments the two had, Bad had always enjoyed existing more when Skeppy was with him. He may have been cold from the rain, but his heart was still warm.

Skeppy broke the silence. “Bad, I have something to tell you.”

“Mmm,” Bad responded absentmindedly.

“It’s- uhm- yanno…” 

Skeppy leaned further into Bad, burying his face into his friend’s curled up legs.

“What is it, S’Geppy?” 

“I think- uh…” Skeppy trailed off, his face reddening. 

“You can tell me. It’s okay,” Bad smiled toward his friend.

The rain pattered around them. 

“I found my phone. It was in my pocket the whole time.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos appreciated as always! love ya - maisy


End file.
